everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Free
Summary: Takumi gets a surprise visit. (We open up on Takumi, sitting in his dorm room at EAH. His roommate, Abn, is obviously not there.) Takumi Kaze: ...*sigh* It's lonely...too lonely... (The only other sound is the clock ticking. Takumi sits on the bed for a minute before sighing and going to turn off the lights.) (Suddenly, someone taps at the window. Takumi's face pales, and he spins around, grabbing his bow and an arrow.) Takumi Kaze: Wh-who is it?! (He slowly moves toward the window. The tapping grows faster. Finally, Takumi reaches the window, opens it, and peers out.) (Suddenly, someone pops up from behind the windowsill.) Seliph Sívrit: Hi, Tik-T-! Takumi Kaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Takumi leaps backward, landing on his butt, and scooches back.) Takumi Kaze: TAKEWHATEVERYOUWANTIWON'TTELLTHEPOLI-'' '(He then stops, realizing who it is. There's an awkward beat.)' '''Takumi Kaze:' ...oh. Sorry, Sel- (His eyes then nearly pop out of their skull.) Takumi Kaze: Wait, Seliph?! What are you doing here?! I-I thought you were at New Troy! Seliph Sívrit: I was, but then I realized how lonely you probably were, and came back! (Takumi blinks, then shakes his head and resumes his usual frown.) Takumi Kaze: So what? You gonna drag me to Rebel La-La Land? Seliph Sívrit: I thought it was called New Troy. Takumi Kaze: Oh, it is. Everyone just chooses to call it Rebel La-La Land. Seliph Sívrit: Well then no. I didn't come here to take you with me...I just came here to be with you. (He climbs through the window and helps Takumi up. They both sit on the bed.) Seliph Sívrit: Y'know, help alleviate your all-encompassing loneliness. Takumi Kaze: I thought you guys had to stay at the La-La Land because something about gods. Seliph Sívrit: What? Oh, well, there are several Rebels at New Troy, but only one me here. They won't care for just one person. What could possibly go wrong? (Meanwhile in New Troy Midnight is polishing somber when she feels something, a presence.) Midnight Darkness: 'Oh no...not her.... '(A small purple orb floats close to her and Hecate appears from it.) Hecate: 'hello, my dear daughter... '''Midnight Darkness: '''I told you to stay away from me! What do you want?! '''Hecate: '''I want you to join me.. '(Midnight splits somber into twin machine gun mode) Midnight Darkness: 'LIKE HELL I WOULD! '(She begins firing at her mother who blocks it with an energy barrier. Hanabi, Miri, Tariti, Yue, Lian, Huli, Ebony, Saphed, Shaolin, Serenity, Arashi, Asura, Aura, Aira and Saaya hear the shots and run in. They all prep their weapons.) Midnight Darkness: 'You're going to pay for what you did to me.... '''Hecate: '''Shall we? '(Miri strikes first with her spiked chains, whipping and slashing at Hecate's spells which she is throwing at them. Hanabi grabs onto the chain and swings in and drop kicks the goddess, parrying her spells away with her odachi and umbrella. Hecate growls and uses a spell, freezing everyone in place.) Hecate: Ugh! This is annoying. I'll go pick on someone who won't fight back. (She looks around, then sees EAH in the distance. A cruel smile comes to her lips.) Hecate: Like there... (Hecate teleports away. Midnight and Yue muster the power they have and break the spell, releasing them from the freeze spell. They realize Hecate is gone.) Midnight Darkness: Oh no....SELIPH! (They all start running to EAH using their glyphs as speed boosts. Meanwhile at EAH Seliph is going on and on about the stuff in New Troy.) Seliph Sivrit: 'And we got a cool place to make bullets! Plus there's the mess hall, Asura's a real chow-house. I- '(Suddenly Hecate teleports into the room. They both freak out.) Hecate: 'So the incompetent ones are here...well then. TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE! '(As she is about to fire a spell Aura flies in through the window and blocks it with her wings.) Hecate: 'You little pests again?... '(The other Rebels jump in and fires some shots which Hecate teleports the bullets and reposition them behind Takumi's head Seliph quickly tackles Takumi to the ground. Saphed and Arashi both drop kick her out the window. The team follows after her including takumi and Seliph. Using one of her spells, Hecate is able to break her fall only to be met with a barrage of fire balls and wind orbs from Hanabi, Lian and Aira. Again she blocks them and summons in some monsters which charge at the group. Ebony summons a wall of rune stone which shatters the creatures. She dissolves the wall and everyone runs in, they each go back and forth against Hecate with their respective weapons and powers, dodging and flipping away from the different spells as best they can. Takumi hides behind and tree and looks at the action that unfolds in front of him. Shaolin and Aura combine their powers and create a mega-smokescreen which blocks Hecate's view. She swoops the smoke away and walks around.) Hecate: 'Come out...come out..wherever you are.... '(A banana lands on her head she looks up to see Seliph and Saphed both jumping down and stomping on her face. She growls angrily and summons more monsters. Everyone leaps out of their hiding places and slice down the army. Hecate looks up and sees a large tree branch, she grins and shoots it down with a spell. The group clears out of the way and Midnight looks around at some trees and devises a plan.) Midnight Darkness: 'Miri! Throw us! '''Miri Irkalla: '''On it! '(She ties Aira, Tariti, Midnight and Saphed onto her chains and flings them to the branches, they slice them down. Hecate looks up to see the falling branches and blasts them out of the air, Midnight took the opportunity to strike her from behind. Only for the goddess to dissolve. Everyone looks around in shock. They reload their weapons and stand together. They hear her cackle, they look up to see her standing on the school balcony.) Hecate: 'I say, how entertaining...Too bad you will all die before you see the victory you all fruitlessly fought for...Until we meet again! This time, I won't spare any of you. '(She vanishes into a ball of purple light and teleports away. Everyone is left stunned. They all go back to New Troy, Elena slams her fists on the wall.) Elena Troy: 'ALREADY?! This was sooner than what we predicted. We have to evacuate everyone, now! '(The camera cuts to Takumi running down the stairs into the Vault of Lost Tales with his stuff. He sets up his stuff there to wait out the battle. The next day, the Rebel Mythos all return to EAH, ready to evacuate the school and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes